Holiday Medley
by beaglelover719
Summary: Inspired by holiday tunes. Rossi's Christmas party has couples coming together. Prentiss/Morgan, Hotch/JJ, Garcia/Lynch, Strass/Rossi. Apologies to Reid fans. I gave him a girl but not a story. One-shot. *I know this is late but I was so happy to discover that I didn't lose it I decided to post it.


**Disclaimer – Not Mine**

**A/N – I wrote this before Christmas but I thought lost it by not saving it, turns out I just misfiled it. Anyway I found it and decided to post it even though Christmas is over. My beta pointed out that poor Reid barely made a line in this fic. I'm sorry, I love the character but I don't have a partner for him at the ready. I guess I need to work on that. **

_**Please come home for Christmas, if not for Christmas by New Year's Eve…**_

Derek Morgan read the text and sighed. Emily wasn't going to be able to make it. While her work with Interpol was much more flexible than working with the BAU it was still proving to be tricky to sustain a long distance relationship.

"Why so glum chum?"

Morgan looked up to discover that Penelope was standing at his desk studying him. Leave it to Garcia to come to work dressed as one of Santa's elves and not feel the least bit self-conscious.

"Nice tights." He mumbled.

"Thanks." She smiled down at him. "What has you so blue, Angel face?"

Morgan took a second to try to overcome his disappointment. "I'm fine, Baby Girl. Just a bit bummed. Emily's latest case took a turn and it doesn't look like she going to make the party. Heck, she's not even sure that she'll be here for Christmas." It would be their first official Christmas as a couple.

"Ah, Sweet Cheeks." Penelope leaned forward and gave him a tight hug in an attempt to console him. "Who knows, maybe she'll hitch a ride on Santa's sleigh?"

Derek mustered up a smile that he really wasn't feeling for her sake. He was too familiar with the demands that their respective jobs placed on them to carry much hope that she would actually make it in time for the holiday. "Now Pen, you know there really isn't…"

"La, la, la." The blonde covered her ears to prevent Derek's comment to be heard. "Bite your tongue, Derek Morgan. You have to believe to receive!"

JJ chose that very moment to return to her desk and overheard the statement. "Really? Did you have to antagonize her? You know how she gets about Christmas." JJ frowned at Derek. Penelope had been harassing her over her lack of holiday cheer all week. It started with her refusal to don an outfit similar to the one Penelope was currently sporting.

Penelope frowned at the pair. "Oh look Scrooge, your partner Jacob Marley has returned. The two of you can keep one another company." With that ominous declaration she flounced off.

JJ looked at Derek and sighed. "I refused to wear an elf suit, what was your sin?"

"Failure to believe that Santa might bring Emily home in his sleigh in time for Christmas."

"Oh no, she's not coming?" JJ knew how badly Derek missed her and how much he had been looking forward to their holiday. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He shrugged and attempted to down play his frustration. "There will be other Christmases."

"Sure there will." JJ said, knowing no words would really help right now. "You can always come over and spend the day with me and Henry." She offered.

"Last time I spent the day with you and Henry he had a toy with about nine thousand parts that needed assembled." Morgan replied suspiciously.

JJ grinned. "You have any better offers?"

Derek shook his head. "Sadly, no." He flung the cell he was still holding back on his desk. "You going to Rossi's for the Christmas party?"

JJ shrugged. "Yeah, Will has Henry from Friday until Christmas Eve so I'll probably need something to keep me busy."

"Maybe you'll find a date." Derek watched in surprise as her cheeks heated. His comment had been a joke; the party would be filled with team members only.

"I don't think so." She muttered miserably with enough sadness that Derek was forced to drop it. They would be a fun pair on Saturday night.

The party was in full swing. Rossi had really gone all out, the place was decorated exquisitely and there was enough booze and food for them to survive getting snowed in for a month. He'd been so bummed that Emily wasn't going to be able to make it he volunteered to play chauffeur to JJ. She'd been sad since the demise of her relationship with Will. She deserved to have a good time. His mouth dropped when she'd answered the door leading him to wonder who she'd put so much effort out for.

"You're not going to get sloppy drunk are you?" He questioned when she swiped a flute from the tray of a passing waiter within minutes of arrival.

JJ was saved answering when Penelope swooped down on them. "Wow. JJ you look amazing." She turned to Derek. "And you, I could just scoop you up." She chomped her teeth at him.

"How much have you had to drink baby girl?"

"Not nearly enough." She responded. "Listen, you two need to mingle. This is a party." With that sage advice she flittered off.

JJ looked around the party she grinned when she landed on Reid and his date Austin. "I'm going to go and say hello to Reid." She smirked at Morgan. "Go. Mingle."

By the time he was asked for what seemed like the hundredth time where Emily was he was ready to leave. It was bad enough that he was missing her like crazy; he didn't need people continuing to bring it up. So when Rossi asked him to find a bottle of vintage Merlot in his cellar he jumped at the chance. He just hoped he didn't need it anytime soon.

The cellar was located off the kitchen. Derek shook his head as he made his way down the stairs. What the hell was Rossi doing continuing to work at the BAU? The man had a freaking wine cellar. It's not as if he needed a day job.

He tried to remember where it was he was supposed to find this bottle that Rossi was so insistent on having. He caught himself humming the Eagles Christmas song. Nothing like pleading with an absent loved one to come home he thought a touch bitterly when he came to a complete stop. There in front of him stood his Christmas angel.

"I considered wearing just a bow but you have a tendency to be stubborn so I wasn't sure if Dave would have any success in getting you down here." She grinned. "It probably wouldn't have been a good idea for someone like Hotch to find me with a strategically placed bow." She threw her arms open as he continued to stare dumbfounded. "Surprise!"

"You're here."

"Yeah, I'm here, all by myself over here, wondering where my proper hello is." She cocked her head at him in amusement.

"I can't give you the kind of hello I want to give you down here in Rossi's wine cellar." He replied, advancing on her, the corner of his mouth kicking up in a smirk.

"Sure you can." She untied the belt on her wrap dress. "Garcia knows to lock the door behind you and to advise guests to refrain from entering." She slipped the dress from her body revealing the fact that she was wearing nothing under it.

"It seems like you had this pretty well planned out."

"Close, you were supposed to be naked like two minutes ago." She sighed, contentedly as he finally pulled her into his arms. "I'd appreciate it if you'd get with the plan."

_**It must have been the mistletoe…**_

She should have been paying attention to where she was standing. Garcia was in her element playing match maker. Drunk on her success from surprising Derek with Emily she was now plotting to connect JJ with Hotch.

"Look who's under the mistletoe?" JJ's eye grew to the size of saucers not realizing that she'd even been in the same area as the handsome man she'd carefully avoided all evening. Oh, she wanted him to kiss her, but she didn't want it to be because of a stupid holiday tradition. But here she was smiling and accepting a small buss on the cheek.

"You've got to be kidding me! It's Christmas, Scrooge, kiss the dame for real!" How typically Garcia to heckle the party goers.

He'd laughingly obliged, leaning in and placing a soft kiss against her lips. It shouldn't have been a big deal. God knew she kissed damn near everyone else at the party with no lasting effects. Hell, Morgan even bent her over in his exuberance to spread holiday cheer so the bare brush of Hotch's lips against her should not have set her heart galloping. Worse, it really shouldn't have made her retreat from the festivities to hide in Rossi's study to catch her breath.

"Hey." Garcia, traitor that she was, followed her into the study. "You okay, you look flushed." Another person might have mistaken her comment for concern had in not been for the snort that accompanied it. "You know who else looks flushed?" She didn't give JJ an opportunity to respond. "Boss-Man."

"It's a little warm in here." JJ lamely commented, refusing to rise to the bait.

"Uh huh." She responded, disbelievingly. "You should have gone for tongue, I mean, when is an opportunity like that going to present itself again?"

It was JJ's turn to snort. "Yeah, because that would have been completely appropriate."

"It's a party, JJ. Rossi has enough booze out there to wipe everyone's memory. I know I'm not going to remember this conversation." When JJ didn't respond she shook her head. "You know what I don't get? Why two single, attractive people, who are totally interested in one another, keep dancing around the issue." Garcia looked at her pointedly. "You can't even use the excuse that you work for him any longer."

In an attempt to relieve Hotch of some of his workload they made Morgan his deputy and moved all of the employees under him, so technically JJ no longer reported to him on paper. He was still her superior though, now just two levels up. "That is really grasping at straws, Pen."

"At least I'm grasping at something, Jay." She sighed heavily and lifted her eggnog in a mock toast. "Carpe diem. You only live once, toots."

JJ sighed. She got what Pen was saying and it wasn't as if she didn't try. Didn't she take extra effort in her appearance tonight hoping that he would notice her? Unfortunately she couldn't tell one way or another if he actually appreciated her efforts. "Isn't there someone else you want to harass tonight?"

"I've got a list." She replied, disgruntled at JJ's lack of initiative. "You were at the top because I love you."

JJ smiled. "I love you too, Pen. But no more mistletoe traps, okay?" She leaned over and hugged her friend.

"Fine." Knowing that she pushed as much as JJ was going to allow she sighed. "I'll give you some space."

JJ watched as Garcia walked out of the study leaving her alone to her thoughts once more. She really wasn't sure what more she could do to get Hotch's attention. Obviously he wasn't interested. She just had to get over it.

"Hey." She'd been lost in thought and hadn't heard anyone enter the room. JJ looked up to find Hotch standing in front of her. "I was worried when you didn't return with Garcia. Is everything okay?"

She was staring at his mouth and had unwittingly pressed her fingers against her lips.

"JJ?"

She brought her eyes up to his. He was smiling which made it even worse. "I'm fine."

"You look a little flushed." He stepped closer to her and she responded by stepping back.

"It's a little warm." And he was making her a lot hot; she wondered how he'd respond to that tidbit.

"Maybe you'd like a glass of wine?" He stepped closer. "That might cool you off."

She might cool off if he'd stop invading her damn space. She bit her lip and stepped back. "What are you doing?"

The man had the audacity to grin at her. "Like I said, I was worried about you." He stepped closer. "You're acting a little odd."

"You're crowding me." She growled, flustered. "No wonder I'm hot." She was in the middle of the room standing directly below the light fixture and his predatory smile grew wider.

"You can stop now; you're where I need you."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, puzzled by his comment.

"Mistletoe." He pointed above her head even as he advanced, this time he was careful to reach for her and hold her steady so she couldn't retreat further. "I can do better without an audience."

"What?" She barely got the word out when his mouth was on hers. This was no gentle, sweet kiss. He pulled her body close. His mouth was soft and warm, his tongue licked at her lips, demanding entrance; as if she would dream of denying him it. She opened up to him and moaned as her tongue slid sensuously against his while his hands molded her body intimately to his. JJ was glad he was holding her so tightly; her knees were so weak she wasn't sure that she could stand on her own. He continued to kiss her until the need for air separated them.

"I'm not going to have to chase you under mistletoe every time I want to do that am I?" Hotch asked as his forehead rested against JJ's.

"Is that your way of saying you want to kiss me again?" She asked, breathlessly.

Hotch chuckled. "As frequently as possible, and I'm not sure how long this stuff is in season. I need to know if I need to lay in stock."

"You don't need mistletoe." JJ responded, looking up at him and touching her lips to his.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that since 2007." He admitted, huskily.

"Let's hope you don't have any other ideas that it takes you five years to act on."

_**I'll have a Blue Christmas without you….**_

Garcia backed of the study with a smile. She'd come to chase JJ out of the study only to find her wrapped up in Hotch. Not that she hadn't seen that one coming a mile off. She sighed, she was happy for her friends, really she was, but she couldn't shake her own feelings of loneliness. Stupid holiday. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran directly into a hard body. "Oof." The eggnog that she'd been knocking back all evening went everywhere. "Ah, son of a nutcracker!"

"Maybe if you'd watch where you were going?" A voice hesitantly suggested to her.

Penelope stared up into the eyes of Kevin Lynch and snapped. "Why don't you watch where I'm going? Honestly, if you noticed that I wasn't paying attention this whole collision could have been averted. You might have sidestepped. Now my lovely eggnog is all over your shirt." She sneered. "It's an improvement to your shirt."

"Do you think maybe you'll ever stop being mad at me?" Kevin sighed, sadly.

"Well, I don't see it happening with an empty eggnog glass." Penelope huffed.

"You do know that I'm sorry, right?"

"What exactly are you sorry for, Kevin? For proposing at the _completely_ wrong time? For not understanding that I was telling you that I wasn't ready to get married? For assuming that I wouldn't ever be ready? Or was it maybe for starting to date other women like two minutes after you broke up with me?"

He managed to blink at her onslaught.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Stick your stupid sorry in your stocking." She growled before promptly bursting into tears. "Great, now I don't have any eggnog and you made me ruin my makeup!"

Kevin stood in stunned silence as she turned and stalked away.

"That did not go well." Rossi slapped Kevin's back in sympathy.

Kevin's shoulders slumped. "I can't seem to do anything right when it comes to Penny."

"Buck up, old boy. You wouldn't frazzle her so if she wasn't still interested."

"Oh sir, I wish I could believe that. I really managed to bungle it with her." Kevin looked forlornly in the direction Penelope had gone.

"Why don't we find you another shirt and we can put our heads together and see what can be done."

Kevin brightened considerably. "Do you think it's possible?"

Rossi offered him a smirk. "Tis the season for miracles. Anything is possible, Pal."

JJ found Penelope near the eggnog refilling her glass. "It'd probably be easier if you just got a really long straw."

"I suppose you think you're funny." Garcia mumbled.

JJ smiled indulgently. "No, I'm just trying to point out nicely that you've really been drinking a lot of eggnog. You may want to pace yourself."

"He apologized to me. Tonight. Like it wasn't a big deal that he waited months to do so." Penelope huffed. "Men are such tools." She daintily sipped her drink. "Why are they? Do they think we don't have anything better to do but to wait for them to pull their heads out of their butts? And that we'll just forgive them for everything?"

"Do you want to forgive him, Pen?"

"I wanted him to understand me. I thought he did." She whispered, sadly.

JJ rubbed her hand on Garcia's arm. "I don't know what to tell you Pen, men are stupid."

"I happened to see you with your face attached to one of them."

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered, "I've been waiting for that moment for eight years. I hope it doesn't take him that long to take me to bed."

Penelope laughed as Hotch had unknowingly come to stand behind JJ and heard her entire statement. "I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem."

"Can I tell you another secret? I'm not wearing anything under here." She winked, conspiratorially, "I was feeling very bold tonight."

"Oh Peaches, I love you. I sincerely hope you were done sucking on Hotch's tongue because I'm pretty sure he just swallowed it."

JJ squealed as Hotch's hands came to rest on her hips. "Penelope, men are stupid. I wasted pretty much this entire year telling myself that JJ could do better than me or waiting for some sign that I continually managed to misinterpret." His hands tightened on JJ. "Don't worry, I understood that one loud and clear." He said for JJ's benefit.

"Well bully for you, Sir, but I'm not sure where that leaves me." Garcia grouched. Not only were her friends pairing off left and right, they were also going to get lucky.

"Don't play games, tell him straight forward how you feel." Hotch told her. "You want him, tell him. If he screws that up, well it's his loss."

"I can't just _tell_ him I'm still interested."

"Sure you can." JJ encouraged her. "What can it hurt, Pen?"

"I'll think about it." Penelope went so far as to concede before she sauntered off.

"So you and Hotch?" Morgan grinned down at JJ. "I was worried you were making a play for me when you opened the door looking like sin tonight."

"Yeah," JJ snorted, "Right."

"Man leave a guy some dignity; don't make it sound like I'm completely repugnant."

"Really, you basically just called me a tramp – like I'd make a play for one of my best friends' guy."

"Oh, good point." Derek laughed. "So, you and Hotch?"

"You already said that."

"He's a good guy." He lifted a brow. "Do I need to have a talk with him about how to treat you?"

"That's not necessary." Hotch slapped a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "But thanks, I'll consider myself forewarned not to do anything stupid."

Derek started to chuckle then groaned. "Oh lord, what is she doing?" Hotch and JJ turned to see which 'she' he was referring to just as Penelope started a testing, testing, testing on the karaoke mic.

"I think she might be following some advice Hotch gave her." JJ giggled.

"It's good to see that she's going to do it in her own uniquely flamboyant style." Hotch grinned, as he slid an arm around JJ.

"Is it just me, or if she had a lit cigarette could you not see her as part of the Rat Pack?" Emily laughed, joining the small group to a chorus of yes's.

There standing near the TV unit microphone in one hand, glass of eggnog in the other, was Penelope Garcia. "Kevin, you dumbass, I just want you to know, I'll have a Blue Christmas without you, I'll be so blue dreaming about you…" She may have been slightly off key, but her meaning was clear.

"She really is beautifully unique." Rossi told Kevin as he prodded him towards her. "This is your second chance bucko, you won't get another one."

"I won't need another, Sir." Kevin replied, as he rushed to the bubbly blonde who was serenading him.

"_**All I want for Christmas is you..."**_

"You certainly have a unique team, Aaron." Erin Strauss watched as Emily, JJ, and Penelope toasted the holiday with another shot.

Hotch glanced over fondly at the group. "Yes, ma'am, I do."

"I believe I noticed a slight change in your relationship status with Agent Jareau this evening. I hope that won't interfere with your respective jobs."

"It won't."

"I'm sure you'll make certain that it doesn't." She watched as his nose flared in anger. "Relationships are hard enough without the added stress of working together." She commented. "You and Agent Jareau have a particularly stressful job."

"JJ and I are fully aware of the demands of the job. We've both had relationships suffer because of it." He gave her a measured look. "I've come to a couple of realizations recently. I can't save the world and I want to be happy." He looked over at JJ. "I'll do what I can to rid the world of as much harm as I can but while I'm doing that I plan on grabbing my own happiness as well. JJ makes me happy." He nodded at Strauss. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Erin cringed as she watched him stalk off, she hadn't intended on insulting him.

"I see you're making friends as usual." David Rossi remarked, coming to stand beside her.

"Yes. I'm afraid I handled that rather badly."

"Do you know what you need?" Dave asked her.

"If you're advice is to visit the wizard and request a heart, I believe you've already suggested that."

"You need to let loose. I'd suggest you toss a few back but…"

"Thank you, David, I've forgotten how wonderfully tactful you can be."

He raised a brow. "You're just like me. You just insulted an agent who's given more to the job than twenty men combined. I cannot believe that you would question his integrity."

"I wasn't trying to. I started off attempting to offer my congratulations." She mumbled, surprising him.

Rossi threw his head back laughing. "You need to work on your delivery, Cara."

"Obviously."

Feeling charitable he slung an arm across her shoulders. "You need a guide to help you navigate how to interact with mere mortals. You've been ass kissing your way up the corporate ladder so long you forgot how to communicate with the little people." He shook his head in mock sorrow. "Which is a shame because we're the ones that have all the fun." He winked at her conspiratorially.

"I'm sure." Erin answered, drolly. "Aren't you worried that it might be far too late for redemption on my part?"

"Bella, it's never too late to start anew." He looked pointedly at his team all coupled up for the season.

"This is the second time this evening I've heard you spouting terribly cliché phrases." It scared her that she was beginning to think he might be right.

"Listen, you can hitch your star to my wagon or you can wait until you're visited by three ghosts. Your call." His arm dropped from her shoulders and he gave a sharp slap against her rear end as he walked away.

Determined to make an effort Strauss walked over to where the ladies of the BAU were companionably huddled. She pasted a smile on her face as she approached. "Good evening, ladies."

"Ma'am." JJ smiled back.

"Please, we're not in the office, call me Erin."

"Would you like some eggnog, Erin?" Garcia asked.

"I'm afraid there is an ingredient in there that I'm trying to stay away from." She replied. "But thank you."

"I know it's a little fattening," Garcia shared, "But it is Christmas. You can count calories later."

"I think she might have been referring to the alcohol, Pen." Emily snorted.

"Oh! Yeah, it has alcohol in it alright." Penelope nodded her head. "It's good."

"How is Interpol treating you, Agent – Emily?" She corrected herself and continued to smile.

"Good. Good. It's different. I catch myself referring to how things are done in the BAU about a hundred times a day, and I think that I will leverage some of that into…"

"Blah, blah, blah, no shop talk!" Garcia interrupted. "So, Erin, I happened to see our very own David Rossi getting a little up close and personal there a little bit ago. What's going on with that? Rumor has it that you two used to be quite the item. Not that I listen to rumors." She paused. "Well, actually I do." She shrugged. "You know, sometimes. But I like my information to come for reputable sources so what's the deal? You hitting that?"

JJ and Emily stood in absolute stunned silence as Strauss blinked then asked, quite sincerely, "I don't believe I could hit that, grammatically speaking."

"You might be right." Garcia agreed. "So is he hitting that?"

"Um, no."

"Why not? If I may say so ma'am, you look good. Personally I think you would be a much better match for him than some of the bar flies he picks up." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I don't understand men that date women they could have fathered, who does he think he is, Hugh Hefner?"

"That's an excellent question, Penelope."

"Thank you." She beamed at the praise. "So seriously, are you knocking boots?"

JJ was about to drag Penelope away when Erin started speaking. "No, not recently. A long time ago." The serene smile that appeared on her face floored all of them. "I'm not sure what just came over me, I had no intention of ever admitting that." She laughed nervously.

"What happened?" Penelope whispered.

Realizing what she just did, she blushed profusely but still responded. "Oh, I don't know, wrong place, wrong time I guess."

"Looks like fate is giving you another opportunity." JJ told her.

"Oh Dave and I are just old friends." She scoffed, dismissively.

"So are Hotch and I. That doesn't mean I don't get weak in the knees every time he looks at me a certain way." She looked over at the man in question. "Heck I get weak in the knees just looking at him."

"Sweet Cheeks, I hate to point this out, but you've been in love with your _friend_ for a while."

Erin expected JJ to vehemently deny the charge but she just nodded. "Yeah, I know." JJ's smile blossomed as Hotch caught her staring at him. He responded by smiling back just as widely.

"It appears he's not immune to her charms either." Erin observed.

"What the hell is Strauss over there talking to JJ about? I swear if she's making her reconsider having a relationship with me while we're working on the same team I'm going to quit and let her worry about replacing me. I'm a large part of what drives our team." He growled.

"She knows that Hotch." Dave reassured him. "And I don't think JJ is going to be easily swayed."

"What made you invite her anyway?" Hotch wondered.

"She's part of the team." Dave replied, easily.

"Shit, you're interested in her again, aren't you?" He shook his head. "Garcia was right, men are stupid."

"There are a lot of facets to Erin that you just can't appreciate."

"Maybe because she's rode my ass and made my life hell on more than one occasion. Or it might have to do with the fact that she has attempted, at least twice, to have me fired." Hotch felt necessary to point out.

"She can be difficult." Rossi agreed. "I find that challenge invigorating."

"So what, is she the one that got away?"

"She's the only one I let go that I wonder what would have happened had I actually made any effort to make it work." Rossi confessed.

Hotch raised a brow. "What happened?"

"She was on a different trajectory than I was." He looked at Hotch. "You know, she can actually be a very sweet woman."

"I'll take your word for it." Hotch responded as he looked back at the gathering of women. He was happy to discover that JJ was glancing over at him as well. Who was he to question the way Rossi felt about Strauss?

"Would you have a problem with it if I were to pursue renewing my acquaintance with Erin?" Dave asked a bit hesitantly.

"I'm your friend, not your mother." Hotch scoffed.

"Yeah, I know, but I also know that Erin hasn't made your job easier." He acknowledged.

"You know that I would never question your judgment, right?" Hotch responded. "If she makes you happy then I'm happy for you." He shook his head and offered. "I found the mistletoe to be a great ice breaker."

Dave watched Erin waiting for the opportunity to finally engage her again. The party had all but ended, only the core team remained plus Erin. He saw his opening when Hotch pulled JJ to him for a slow dance and the other couples quickly followed suit, leaving her standing alone.

"I notice you've made significant progress with the ladies of the team this evening." He commented.

"They're a nice group." She smiled as Derek dipped Emily. "Thank you for including me tonight."

"I might have had an ulterior motive." He held a hand out for her to dance.

She looked at it questioningly before she slipped her hand in his.

"You really do need someone to take you in hand." He commented, as he pulled her close. "I've decided to formally offer my services."

"I believe you mentioned that earlier."

"Did I mention that there was another way to let loose that I'd be interested in joining you with?"

She could only imagine what he would come up with. "Please, I'm all agog waiting for your suggestion."

"I've got a king sized bed upstairs that I'd love to see you in."

Erin came to an abrupt stop. That was something she did not expect him to say. "Why?"

"Don't you ever wonder what might have been?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" He seemed serious but she wasn't quite sure.

"Hell no, this is me, telling you I want to take you to bed." He blurted out, loudly.

"Your methods leave a lot to be desired." She growled at him, embarrassed by the fact that the others had all overhear his statement.

"If you want me to romance you in to bed I can do that, I'm just trying to tell you…"

"What? You're trying to tell me what, David?"

"All I want for Christmas is you." He grinned. "How's that for cliché?"

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
